


Brunettes

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: "Yeah, see you around." Lisa said almost a whisper as Jimin snake her hand to Jisoo's waist, Lisa immediately look away when she saw Jimin leaned closer to Jisoo's face. That's cruel for her to see that part. "Chaeng, c'mon." Lisa drags Chaeyoung without looking back to the smaller brunette because she can feel the tears on her eyes wanted to escape.





	Brunettes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write fluffs AHSJDKSH SORRY NOT SORRY
> 
> Ps: no proofreading bc I'm lazy

"Beautiful."

"Oh well, thank you Lisa."

Lisa snap her head to her friend in mock surprised.

"You're beautiful Chaeng, I know. But I wasn't talking about you." Lisa tells her and shifted her gaze back to smaller girl,not too far away from them and yet not too near from their table where they were eating their lunch, or let's say. Wherein Chaeyoung eating her lunch, because, practically, Lisa didn't even touch her food.

And Chaeyoung knows that, she's just trying to tear Lisa's gaze at the brunette girl, with a heart-shaped lips, glowing skin and beautiful laugh that could lull you into a deep slumber.

_According to Lisa._

"Urgh Lis! Stop staring at her, you may creep her out." Chaeyoung hisses, cupping Lisa's face and forcing the younger girl to look at her.

"She's so beautiful Chaeng and it hurts." Lisa said, like she was hypnotized by the brunette girl's beauty. She is indeed hypnotized.

Who wouldn't be?

Kim Jisoo, the girl crush campus. Admire by everyone, boys and girls are chasing after her. A Goddess, (as Lisa says, which is true, because Kim Jisoo is indeed a goddess)

"You're more likely to be hurt if you don't stop that."

Just like that, Chaeyoung's word snap Lisa in her own world of full of Jisoo's face and the younger girl's love sick puppy eyes turned into a blank dark blunt expression when she saw Jimin, entering the caf with her cocky smile.

Jisoo's boyfuckingfriend. The man whose so damn lucky to be called Jisoo's boyfuckingfriend!

A frown registered on Lisa's face as she tear her deathly glares to the man walking towards the brunette girl with heart-shaped lips and– fuck!

She needs to stop describing Jisoo in that way. Love of my life– yeah. That's much better and shorter and convenience than those description.

she doesn't want to see what would happen next.

"Let's go, after all, it seems like you already lost your appetite."

Her best friend is right, because when Lisa lowered her gaze to her plate, the chicken is already torn into tiny pieces, she didn't noticed that while Lisa is stroking death glares to Jimin, she was poking the chicken with her fork, imagining that it was Jimin's body.

That's too much, but yeah. She's thinking about it.

Chaeyoung picked up her bag beside her, clung the strap on her shoulder before she forcefully pulled Lisa's hands out of the table, dragging the younger girl out of her trance, out of her miserably life, out of FUCK I'M SO IN LOVE TO JISOO BUT SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND life.

"C'mon Lisa, being dumb is enough, but acting like a crippled is too damn much!"

"I'm literally walking?" As a matter of fact, Lisa says. They are walking side by side, while Chaeyoung's arm tangled on Lisa's.

Chaeyoung side glance her best friend, tightening the grip as she saw Jennie, Jisoo's best friend. Standing across them with her boyfriend Kai.

"Walk faster Lis." The older girl whispered, lowering her head on their feet.

Lisa's brows quirked up in the sudden change of her friend's mood. Which is annoyed earlier, but now, she can barely hear her best friend's voice.

"What's up– oh." She trails off when she look in front of them. "Ok." She said as she dragged Chaeyoung and walk faster than their previous slow pace.

As soon as the both of them passed Jennie and Kai's spot, Chaeyoung releases a breathy and exasperated sigh before ruffling her own hair while stomping her feet on the ground.

Lisa just look at her, suppressing her laugh that could annoy her best friend more than she is right now.

"Chae–."

"Don't–." Chaeyoung held her hand up in Lisa's front, stopping the younger girl, in whatever she was going to say. "Let's just go." She finishes and starts walking with heavy steps, heavy heart, heavy feelings that she wants to knock Kai in front of Jennie.

Lisa then shook her head and follow behind her best friend and put her one arm to the older girl's shoulder to comfort.

"At least we're at the same pace." She tells her, with a knowingly smile. Chaeyoung just smash her shoulder down more, because she knew. Lisa was right.

Lisa likes Jisoo, but she's with Jimin, and Chaeyoung likes Jennie, but she's with Kai.

They are indeed, best friends. Same tough luck.

–

One gloomy afternoon, Chaeyoung and Lisa are waiting for their class to be done, not because they are bored or what, is just that..

This is the one of their class they hated the most, being stuck in one room with Jisoo,Jennie,Jimin and Kai, basically flirting with each other, not even minding the deathly glares they're receiving from their professor, is actually suck.

_At least for Lisa and Chaeyoung._

_Why don't they get a room and fuck each other there? They're so annoying. _Chaeyoung slip a piece of paper on Lisa's table when their professor turns his back on them to write something on the white board, that for sure, the students doesn't give any single flying fuck about it.

Lisa look at her incredulously, but the older girl just shrugged her shoulder.

_You literally said the grossest thing ever __Chaeng__! I will never gonna let that happen! _Lisa then wrote in the back of that piece of paper where Chaeyoung gave her.

_They're almost eating each other even we're _ _eye'ing_ _ them_

_And they don't care even if you bawled your eyes out there, just don't pay attention to them! _

_I can't help it! I'm gagging!_

_You're just jealous, and it's not like we can do something to stop them!_

Lisa and Chaeyoung keeps talking and talking in a piece of paper, slipping it to one another, keeping their faces in neutral so the professor wouldn't suspected them that they're not paying attention to the class, like they're seem to listen tho.

Apparently, they're not, because they are bickering in a sheet of paper.

Chaeyoung slip another piece of paper to Lisa's table, which cause Lisa to giggles and the professor caught her on act as soon as he turn around to face her students whose clearly wasn't paying attention to him.

"Manoban!"

Lisa stood up quickly, absolutely surprised to hear her name called out by their old professor.

"S-sir?" Lisa asked with flushed cheeks.

Who didn't tho? If her long time love of her life is looking at her, along with all of their block mates.

"What are you giggling about?" The professor lowered her gaze to the piece of paper Lisa was holding and Lisa thinks they would fuck up if their professor ask about the paper, and she's not wrong. "Give me that paper!" The old prof ordered and he held out his palm to Lisa.

"Fuck!" She swore that only Chaeyoung can hear her. She looked down to her best friend, asking for help, but to no avail, Chaeyoung is too busy on some shitty paper, scribbling something and looks like she doesn't want to involve herself.

"Ms.Manoban." The old professor called once again, still holding her hand's out to Lisa.

Lisa shut her eyes off and opened her eyes.

_I'm screwed!_

She took another glance to the brunette girl once again before she took another sigh of defeat, but before she would take one step, she felt something on her hand, eager to looked back to her best friend but chose not to and starts walking in the front.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! _Lisa swore in her mind while walking towards their professor, hesitating to lend him the piece of paper she was holding, but the old professor can't wait anymore so he held Lisa's arm and grab the piece of paper.

Lisa close her eyes, getting ready for the embarrassment and she prayed to all the Gods up there to open the ground and swallowed her.

The professor open the letter while looking at Lisa suspiciously.

"We're going to library after this class for some stock knowledge." The old professor read that out loud, Lisa snap her head up and to her best friend who just gave her a wink.

_So that's what _ _Chaeyoung_ _ did._

Lisa let out a sigh of relief and mouthed her best friend _I love you, _before she shifted her gaze to the brunette girl who's raising her left brow at her and throw a dagger look to her best friend before she rolled her eyes and turn to face Jimin.

Lisa quirk her brows in confusion.

"_What the hell is that for?" _

The old professor dismissed Lisa and she went back to her seat, grinning. "You're a savior little Chipmunk." She whispered to her best friend while grinning and Chaeyoung only gave her a smirk.  
  


–––

"Hoo Chaeng! We almost screw that up!" Lisa said after their professor's dismissal and all the students started running out of classroom and spread out in hallways.

"I know!" Chaeyoung exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "If I wasn't that fast to change that paper, I swear to God, I'll never go to school again."

"We're lucky you have fast hand to did that." Lisa giggles and nudge her friend a little too hard because Chaeyoung bumped someone on her side.

Chaeyoung quickly shifted herself, bowing to whoever she bumped. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean–."

"The hallway is not a fucking playground."

The blonde girl felt her heart skipped a beat as she heard that voice, from the deep of her soul, she fucking know whose voice is that.

Chaeyoung snap her head up to met a pair of cat-like eyes, with annoyed expression.

"S– sorry, it–i'm yeah." Chaeyoung said in defeated tone, she can't barely finish any word. "Sorry."

"Hey! Uhm Jennie right? Sorry, it's my fault, we didn't saw you coming so in behalf of my best friend, I'm sorry." Lisa butted in, saving her best friend in miserable life as of this moment.

But Jennie just look at Lisa and rolled her eyes before she padded back to her group of friends.

Chaeyoung just followed her love of her life and let out an exasperated sigh as the girl vanished from her sight. "Look what you've done!"

But Lisa on the other hand was still looking where Jisoo and Jennie along with their boyfriends been gone. Knitting her eyebrows and making a hole in the middle of it.

"Lisa!" The older girl flicked her finger's on Lisa's forehead to get the younger girl's attention. "What's up?"

"I don't know Chaeng, but Jisoo.."

"Jisoo is what?" Chaeyoung asked in confusion.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but she just rolled her eyes at me? I didn't even do anything at her." Lisa said, quirking her brows furthermore.

"Because we literally bumped into her best friend, hello? I would've done it too if someone bumped you."

"No, she did that too when old Medina called me in front."

They both look at each other and shrugged their shoulder simultaneously. "They just hate us." Chaeyoung tells her and Lisa nods at her.

––  
  


"Chaeyoung-ah.." Lisa calls her best friend for the nth time while sprawling her body on the blonde girl's bed.

Chaeyoung covered her ear with her pillow as she groaned in annoyance.

It's Sunday and Lisa went to her neighbor at 6 AM just to rant and disturb her best friend whose in deep slumber, dreaming about the love of her life _Jennie,_ because her mom keeps talking about the daughter of her friend and wants Lisa to introduce her to whoever that girl is.

Lisa's parents knows her gender preference and they're not against on it, Lisa opened herself in one calm dinner, her parents didn't respond for a second and Lisa thought they're mad, but after another couple of minutes, her Dad and Mom burst out laughing and they told Lisa that they knew it since she was kid. They told her that Lisa prefers toy gun or toy car rather than dolls, Lisa prefers jeans and tee than dress. So her parents knew it all along and they're just waiting for Lisa to open it to them.

Same goes to Chaeyoung's parents. But not like Lisa, Chaeyoung is more feminine, more soft, more melodious than Lisa. But they both prefers girls than boys, specifically, they prefers Jisoo and Jennie.

"Lisa! Why don't you just fucking go and let me get back to bed?"

"But I don't want to! I have Jisoo– well, I mean I already have Jisoo in my heart and I don't want some random girl–."

Chaeyoung pushed herself up, sitting abruptly and faced her best friend. "You just need to say hi and then sneaked out! It's not like you are being forced to be her girlfriend!"

"I know that, but don't you think it looks like I'm cheating on Jisoo?"

Chaeyoung gasped and look at Lisa in disbelief. "You're insane Lisa!" She tells her and plops her back again on her bed and went silent for a couple of minutes, both staring at her ceiling. "We should stop ourselves in day dreaming Lis, it's not good for our health anymore."

Lisa didn't answer, as if she's thinking about what Chaeyoung said and took a deep sigh. "Yeah, you're right."  
  


––

Monday came in, Lisa and Chaeyoung are dragging their feet towards their disignated room wherein located in fourth floor of art building and they are still in the second floor.

"I hate stairs!" Lisa blurted out as she plops down in the middle of the stairs, not even minding the gaze throwing at her with other students, some are running late and some are just walking in low pace.

"I hate everything." Chaeyoung said but still standing in front of her best friend one step lower.

"Yeah me too." Lisa nonchalantly said, lowering her head and bury her face to her palm. "Why do we have to attend that class?" She said and her voice is muffled between her palm.

"But we already talked about this right? We were going to stop."

"I know, but we literally just talked about it yesterday, isn't too early to forget them that easily?" Lisa tells her, shooting her head's up to see the blonde girl.

"But this is the beginning, we will find out if we can. At least, let's try?"

Lisa scrunched up her nose before nodding at the older girl and pushed herself up. "Let's try then."

––

As soon as the two girls went inside the classroom, they avoided to spare a glance to the two brunette girls, as much as possible. They headed straight to their seat at the back, looking everywhere but Jisoo and Jennie.

But to Lisa's luck, she tripped to someone foot and before could Chaeyoung hold a grip to her best friend, Lisa already felt a pair of arms pulling her and stopping her from kissing the hard ground.

Lisa thought that it was her best friend.

But when Lisa turned around to say thank you to Chaeyoung, instead, she saw Kim Fucking Jisoo, her jaw dropped on the ground.

_No fucking way!_

"Watch where you goin' freak!" Jisoo hisses before she went back to her chair like nothing happened.

Chaeyoung on the other hand was astounded with what she witnessed. As she was about to open her mouth, their professor came in and announced to settled themselves on their chair.

"What the fuck is that?" Lisa asked in low voice, pertaining to what happened earlier.

"That was– i don't know how to say this but– you're not gonna believe what I've witnessed." Chaeyoung answers, stammering her word, because until now, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What? What happened?"

Chaeyoung wait for their professor to turn her back at them before she leaned closer to Lisa. "When Jisoo saw you almost kissing the ground, she quickly stood up and grabbed you." She whispered to Lisa's ear.

Lisa snap her head to her side that she almost kissed her best friend. Chaeyoung shove her away immediately and Lisa chuckles, they both snapped their heads towards the two brunette when they heard a loud thud coming from their table.

"What's up both Kims?" Their professor asked in surprised, but the two brunette just said their sorry before they went back to their seats, and their boyfriends, shocked as well like all of their block mates.

"What was that?" Lisa asked again, tearing her gaze to the smaller brunette, shifting her gaze to her best friend.

"I don't know, stop asking me." Chaeyoung answers, shrugging her shoulder. When their professor went back to her writing on the white board, the blonde girl leaned again towards Lisa. "They're weird aren't they?"

Lisa snickered, shoving her best friend away from her as she lowered her head and hide her laughter behind her palm, she stopped immediately when she heard a loud clearing-throat and snap her head to the smaller brunette, who's now throwing death glares at her.

"Yes, indeed." Lisa said, not even hiding her laugh anymore as she tear her gaze to the brunette.

––

A few more months passed by and they are near at the end of school year, graduation is about to come, but Lisa and Chaeyoung still admiring the two brunette in silence, even if they already decided to forget them.

They can't. Of fucking course. They're admiring the two brunette since God knows how long, Lisa and Chaeyoung saw Jisoo and Jennie when they first entered college.

And now that they are in their last year in college, they still admiring the true brunette. They no longer know how to stop admiring them, they don't want to stop either.

Chaeyoung is clinging her arm to Lisa's as they walked side by side towards their last class, wherein Jennie and Jisoo along with their boyfuckingfriends are in that class.

The doe-eyed girl and the blonde girl with fluffy cheeks like a chipmunk as what Lisa says, are already used to see their love of their lives, boldly flirting with Park fucking Jimin and Kim fucking Jongin so they doesn't pay too much attention on it.

But they still wished their class to end in split second so that they could never witness such a spectacle again.

Because whether they admit it or not, they are hurting even though they don't have rights to feel that way.

And with those few months passes by, they used to those rolled eyes that they received in two brunette every time they accidentally look at them.

_"They hate us so much ey?" _Lisa always says.

And as expected, the two brunette sitting beside their boyfriends, rolled their eyes as soon as they saw the two blonde woman entered inside the classroom with their hands locked to each other.

"Sometimes, I want to think that Jennie is jealous of you." Chaeyoung whispered to Lisa's ear as soon as they settled themselves on their respective seats.

"Then Jisoo feels the same way." Lisa whispered back while giggling.

If their block mates didn't just know they were best friends, they would think they were dating, because of the way they whispering like they don't want someone to hear their conversation, which is true, because they are talking about the two brunette, and giggling like a girlfriends saying sweet words to each other.

"Babe, are you fucking serious?" Lisa and Chaeyoung snapped their heads towards the table on the side when they heard Jimin. "You were staring at her since they went in!" Lisa felt an anger starts building inside her. She wants to shove Jimin's face on his desk.

_Who the hell is he to raised his voice to my _ _Jisoo_ _?!_

"Shut up Jimin." Jisoo tells him in gritted teeth.

"Oh now what?! Are you a fucking gay now?!" Jimin raised his voice a little louder.

Lisa stood up but Chaeyoung quickly stopped her by tugging the hem of Lisa's black Celine blouse, Lisa look down to her best friend, and the blonde girl just shook her head, trying to tell Lisa that she better not to meddle on their fights. Lisa understood her and sit back and rake her hands into her hair in frustration.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Jisoo stood up abruptly before walking outside their room. Jimin followed her but before he went out, she throw a dagger look to Lisa and the latter just realized that she's the one who they were talking about.

Her eyes grew wide as soon as Jimin gone outside. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Lisa exclaims, whispering and turning her head into her best friend in so much horror.

"HOLY SHIT LISA." Chaeyoung whispered back. "Jisoo is staring at you?"

"No fucking way." Lisa still can't believe it.

First, Why is Jisoo staring at her?

Second, she didn't even noticed it, until Jimin throws her a dagger look.

And third, Jisoo, the love of her life, the brunette girl with heart-shaped lips, glowing skin, and has a beautiful laugh that could lull you into a deep slumber is staring at her!

"I think I'm combusting." Chaeyoung cringed at that and smacked Lisa's nape. "Aw! What was that for?!"

"Don't get too fond to that idea, maybe Jimin is just accidentally look at you, don't get your hopes up." She warned the younger girl.

"But have you seen him? He was directly looking at me?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt Lis, but we still aren't sure if Jisoo is staring at you."

Lisa didn't say anything after that, she thinks maybe Chaeyoung was right. Maybe Jimin just throws _her_ a dagger look _accidentally. _

But Lisa wished he's not.

––

School year comes to its end, all students lining up to the stage to get their diplomas, the day where being student ended and they need to start their new lives with their own and without professors guiding them to the next step on their lives.

Lisa's smile is almost hurting her cheeks while looking at her best friend in so much proud on her eyes. Cheyoung is standing in the middle of the stage, while saying his valedictorian speech as the summa cum laude.

"...never stop pushing yourself. Never be afraid to try new things, because now, the real phase of our lives is about to begin."

If there are more proud than Chaeyoung's parents, it was Lisa. She's so proud to her best friend for achieving what she worked hard for.

As Chaeyoung went down, Lisa ran to her, engulfing the older girl into a tight hug while smiling ear to ear.

"I'm so proud of you Chaeyoung-ah!"

"Thank you Lisa, I'm proud of you too!" Chaeyoung said as they both departed from the hug to embraced each other again while jumping in extreme happiness.

"Eherm!" They quickly broke the hug when they heard someone on their sides and didn't expected to see Jisoo and Jennie. "Uhm congrats." Jisoo said breaking the silence.

"Uh thanks? Congrats too." Lisa said, giving an awkward smile.

"Hey, uhm congratulations for being the Summa Cum Laude." Jennie shoving a bouquet of flowers to Chaeyoung.

The blonde girl hesitated but took the flower anyway and gave Jennie a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Uhm– we– do you– if you don't mind– do you guys want to come with us to–." Jisoo faced palm herself because Jennie can't even finished a sentence.

"Are you girls asking out to celebrate?" Lisa asked and the two brunette nods in unison.

"I don't think–." Chaeyoung cut off by Kai, calling Jennie. "Yeah, I'm sorry but we already had plans." She finishes and Lisa nods in agreeing to her friend when she saw Jimin walking towards them, stroking her a death glares.

Noteworthy the collapse of the two brunette's shoulders because of rejection, it's not like the two blonde girls didn't love that idea, but when they saw the two brunette's boyfriend, they decided not to go with them. They also can't handle being with the brunette's boyfriends.

"Uh okay, sorry to bother but still, congratulations." Jisoo said lowering her head to hide the disappointment on her face. "So see you around?" She looked up and met the doe-eyed girl brown orbs staring at her.

"Yeah, see you around." Lisa said almost a whisper as Jimin snake her hand to Jisoo's waist, Lisa immediately look away when she saw Jimin leaned closer to Jisoo's face. That's cruel for her to see that part. "Chaeng, c'mon." Lisa drags Chaeyoung without looking back to the smaller brunette because she can feel the tears on her eyes wanted to escape.

Chaeyoung just let her drag her, because she knows what her best friend feels at the moment, because she feels the same way.

this day supposed to be happy, because it's their graduation day. But not for them.

Lisa is bawling her eyes out while sprawled at Chaeyoung's bed, while the blonde girl is sitting near the headboard, with her knees on her chest and hugging them while her chin is resting on it, her tears are streaming down on her face continuously.

Lisa wiped her tears before rosing up and turns her head to look at her best friend and she then shifted her whole body, copying Chaeyoung's position.

"We need to pick up ourselves Chaeng." Lisa said, breaking the silence between them.

Chaeyoung throws her head's up, recollecting herself and shut her eyes off hardly. "Yeah, you're right." She whispered and once she opened her eyes. There's a glimpse of dedication on her eyes. They need to forget them to start a new beginning of their lives, and let bygones be bygones, because whatever they do, Jennie and Jisoo belong to someone else, and that someone else is not them. Not Chaeyoung and Lisa.  
  


––

"Lisa-yah.." Chaeyoung calls her for the nth time while hugging the younger girl on her waist, both lying on Lisa's bed on their shared apartment.

Feels nostalgic, but it's the other way around, Lisa is the one who keeps calling her name and she was the one who's sleeping on her soft mattress.

6 years after the graduation, they never saw the two brunette again, because after that day, Lisa and Chaeyoung decided to fly in Australia to pursue their dreams, Chaeyoung being a song writer and Lisa one of the best photographer in town.

At least, even if they didn't got their dream girls, they'd still got their dream jobs, that's fine for them, as long as they're still together.

"Lisa-yah.." Chaeyoung calls again, but this time she's shrugging the younger girl's lightly. "C'mon, we need to meet our parents."

"Chaeng, why don't you just go alone and let me get back to bed and continue my sleep?" Lisa said tilting her head to face her best friend in half eyes close.

"I don't want your mom to nag me because I didn't brought her sleepy head daughter." Chaeyoung said pouting her lips.

"Then we're staying." Lisa said, wanting to Chaeyoung to drop the topic.

"We can't, our moms already called their friends to meet us and expecting their daughters to meet us too."

Lisa finally shifted her body towards her best friend, widely awake now. "That's the point Chaeng, our moms was so eager to meet their friend's daughter, they've been nagging us about that since we're in college!"

"So let's give it a try, so that they will stop."

Lisa pushed herself up to sit and let out an exasperated sigh before brushing her palms on her face. "Fine! But after this, we will tell them that they need to stop setting us up to some shit women!"

"Lisa!" Chaeyoung swat Lisa's arm before she rolled and climbed off of the bed. "Let's eat breakfast first, I already cooked some food." The older girl said before she heads out of Lisa's room, and Lisa follow her.  
  
  


––

Lisa and Chaeyoung arrives at the Park's driveway, turning off the engine and both hopped out and walked towards the main door.

They were at the door when they heard loud laughter inside, so they were sure that their parents' friends, including their children, were already inside. Lisa let out another breathy sigh, scrunching her nose up. Indication that she's still not fine about it even if they're already there, standing outside the wooden door.

"Lisa.." Chaeyoung calls with warning but Lisa just hissed and twist the doorknob, revealing an eight pairs of parents inside the Park's house.

"Lisa!"

"Chaeyoung!"

Their both parents greeted them and pad towards them.

"Mom, dad." Lisa greeted, trying to be sound happily but Chaeyoung noticed her and she elbowed Lisa. "Mom! Dad!" Lisa exclaims mockingly and side glancing her best friend trying to tell her '_is__ that enough?' _but Chaeyoung just shook her head in her best friend's antics and greets her parents with a hug and kisses on their cheeks.

Lisa did the same way tho, because she misses them too even if she didn't want to admit it, Cheyoung parents greets Lisa too and the other way around.

Neither of Lisa and Chaeyoung noticed the two women sitting at the couch, both in surprised, they were staring at the two tall women giving their parents hugs and kisses.

"You both finally accepted my invitation girls, I'm so happy!" Lisa's mom enthusiastically uttered while dragging Lisa and Chaeyoung towards the other older people inside the house.

Lisa lazily let her mom dragged her while looking at Chaeyoung screaming through her eyes, '_this__ sucks!' _and the older girl just shook her head chuckling.

"Kims meet my daughter and Park's daughter."

As soon as the two blonde girl heard the _Kims__, _they both snapped their heads to the front, particularly to the four old people who's smiling at them.

Lisa whip her head to look at Chaeyoung and older girl did the same.

"Don't tell me–." Lisa's word cut off by one of the old woman with a fucking heart-shaped lips just like–

"Are you Lisa? Oh my God, Jisoo is right! You're so pretty!"

Lisa literally dropped her jaw into the ground as she heard that name. The old Jisoo version went near her to hug her with enthusiasm and then a big man with brood shoulder rest her one arm on Lisa.

"How come you only showed yourself to us now?"

"Wha– I'm – sorry." Lisa said, she's hyperventilating, she feels her breathing is not stable, she can't breathe! Lisa wags her arm on her back, looking for something to hold and Cheyoung saw it so she immediately held Lisa's hand, squeezing it lightly and she felt that Lisa relaxes.

What the fuck is happening? Jisoo and Jennie's parents are her and Chaeyoung's parent's friend s?! And Jisoo's mom told her that Jisoo is talking about her? But why?

"Well in that case, I still can forgive you, because.." The tall man lean his face towards Lisa's ear. "Jisoo is hard to handle so I better not to scold you in front of her or she will kill me." He whispered. 

And Lisa swear to God! That she almost faint, thanks God Chaeyoung's shaking hand is there to– wait. Lisa snap her head at her back to checked on her best friend.

She saw Chaeyoung biting her lower lip too hard and her hand on hers is still shaking, this time, she squeezed the older girl's hand to assure her that she's here, but Chaeyoung couldn't help it as she chew her lip this time.

"Hey." Lisa calls subtly.

"They're here."

"I know, but we'll be fine, we're already done with this right?" Lisa said comforting her best friend while making circle and rubbing at the older girl's back.

"Girls, let's go, I'm going to introduce you to Jisoo and Jennie." Chaeyoung's mom said, not even aware on their situation right now. "Jisoo, Jennie come here sweetie."

Lisa and Chaeyoung's hitched their breath as soon as they heard Chaeyoung's mom called the two brunette, they held their hands tightly to get some strength to each other before they slowly turning their heads towards the two brunette.

"Hey." Jisoo is the first one to break the silence engulfing them.

The four women didn't noticed that their parents leave them and gone to kitchen, so they can talk comfortably to one another.

"H–hey." Lisa greets back.

"Uhm hi?" Jennie shyly greets Chaeyoung.

"H– hi." Chaeyoung stutters.

The two brunette looked down to their intertwined hands then frowns.

"Why do we have to see the both of you always holding hands?" Jisoo said, twitching her lips and land into pout.

Lisa wants to combust and ran outside and punch someone right on their face because that was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Yeah, that's kinda disappointing y'know?" Jennie said sticking her lower lip's out and sigh.

Chaeyoung wants to punch Lisa's face, right here right now. Or not, because Lisa is her best friend but Lisa wouldn't mind it, is she? Because Chaeyoung wants to kiss Jennie's lips, oh God! She is and Lisa needs to stop her from doing it.

"Are you girls dating?" Jisoo's question, snapped Lisa and Chaeyoung on their trance and quickly let go of their intertwined hands.

"No– we– we're just best friend!" Lisa said waving her hands in front of her while shaking her head furiously.

"Yeah– she's right– we were practically j–just best friend." Chaeyoung added, nodding her head continuously.

"Oh." Jisoo and Jennie looked into each other before they both nodded, Lisa and Chaeyoung tilt their heads sideways, confused in what is happening right now. "Okay." The two brunette said in unison and ran to the two blonde woman before they throw themselves at them.

"What–"

"The fuck!" Chaeyoung finishes Lisa's word, catching the small brunette.

"I am dying to do this since college!" Jennie cupped Chaeyoung's face and tip toed to claim the taller girl's lips.

Chaeyoung's eyes grew wide while looking at the smaller brunette. Her heart is thumping loud inside her chest and she felt that it slipped down to her stomach and bounce back again after Jennie parted their lips.

"Wha– why– fuck! Do it again!" Chaeyoung said and Jennie showed her gummy smile before she pulled the taller girl on her nape, connecting their lips again and this time, Chaeyoung started to move her lips and Jennie reciprocates the kisses.

"Damn! What the hell is happening?!" Lisa utterly surprised. Still astounded.

"We like you since college dumbass!" Jisoo tells her and Lisa snap her head and tear her gaze at the heated scene she's watching.

"But– but Jimin–."

"Well, we just used them to hide our true feelings."

"What?!"

"It's not our fault that you're just that dense." Jisoo said, lifting her shoulder's up.

"But you hate us–."

"Whoa!" Jisoo step back laughing. "We didn't hate you, and hate is a strong word."

Lisa still doesn't understand a thing, it's still not sinking in inside her mind, but Jisoo with her forehead furrowed.

She clutch Lisa's collar and pulled the doe-eyed girl towards her and pressed her lips against her and Lisa's heart stop from beating.

_Fuck fuck fucking _ _fuckity_ _ fuck!_

Lisa feel disappointed because Jisoo broke the kiss just before Lisa could move her lips.

Jisoo throws her hands on Lisa's nape and a smirk is tugging on the side of her lips. "We've been rude to the both of you because we thought that you girls are dating."

"What?" Lisa laugh the words out, looking at Jisoo incredulously. "Haven't you girls informed that we're best friends?"

"We did, but the way you and Chaeyoung whispering to each other and every time that we were going to see the two of you always clinging to each other."

"Because we are clingy as fuck, but that doesn't justify your rolling eyes at me everyday."

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm just jealous!" Jisoo exclaims, burying her face to Lisa's chest.

"Wait." Lisa remember something. Jisoo tip back to see Lisa's face and wait for the younger girl to continue. "What about Jimin?"

"What about him?"

"He's you boyfuck– I mean boyfriend?"

"We broke up after our graduation, Jennie and– oh c'mon! Just go and get a room girls!" Jisoo whined when she saw the two girls still kissing each other.

"Don't mind them, Chaeyoung is literally having the night of her life." Lisa said, tilting Jisoo's face back at her. "Continue please, Jennie and what?"

Jisoo rolled her eyes at her best friend because they seems not to hear anything. "Well as I was saying, Jennie and I looked for you and Chaeyoung, but my mom told me that you guys went here and we don't have any choice but to wait for the both of you to come back, but y'all dumbasses didn't at all, so when my mom told me that they are planning to visit here, we decided to tag along."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Jisoo tilt her head sideways and fuck! Lisa found it cute. "Is that all you can say? Oh?"

"Well, I don't know what to say, I still can't believe all of this." Lisa said, pointing her index finger around them.

Jisoo giggles and rest her forehead against Lisa's chest. "Well, you just have to let it sink in."

"In that case, I think I'm gonna need you to kiss me again–." Jisoo snap her head's up to look at Lisa in mocked surprise. "You know? To help me sink in all that's happening right now."

Jisoo chuckles but pulled Lisa's nape to crashed her lips against her once again, moving in most gentle way, savouring the taste of each other's lips.

"Gosh Lisa! Get a room!" Chaeyoung hisses.

Lisa was about to break their kisses when Jisoo stop her from doing it so, and dig her fingers into Lisa's lock, deepening the kiss.

"Did you know that you're my first kiss?" Lisa muttered between their kisses.

"You are too."

Lisa pulled away in shocked, leaving Jisoo's swollen lips. "Hell no, I saw Jimin kissed you on our graduation day!"

"He didn't dumbass! He kissed me on my left cheek and you didn't saw it because you looked away!"

"What?"

"She's telling the truth Lisa, neither of us kissed by our ex boyfriends on our lips." Jennie butted in while in Chaeyoung's embrace.

"Oh."

"You need to learn new language rather than oh." Jisoo said and they all laugh.

Chaeyoung and Lisa shared glances and smile to each other.

"See?! I knew you girls are dating!" Jisoo acussingly uttered and Jennie nudge Cheyoung's stomach.

But Lisa and Chaeyoung just stare at the two brunette and burst out laughing before kissing them at the same time.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is so cliché, I don't know what I'm even thinking while writing this ajsjdka


End file.
